Peter Parker (Earth-1)
Peter Parker (Spider-Man) is a web slinging, crime fighting, wall crawling friendly neighborhood Metahuman Vigilante from Queens, New York (Earth 21). He has a variety of powers with spewing webs and crawling on walls. Powers * Spider Physiology: After Peter Parker was bitten by a spider, he gained the proportionate physical capabilities of a spider. With his newfound heightened abilities, Parker deliberately holds back from participating in sports, such as football due to having a superhuman advantage. * Superhuman Strength: Spider-Man possesses considerable superhuman strength, due to it being the proportional strength of a spider. Although he is relatively untrained, his strength alone is sufficient enough to catch a 1.5-ton car that was moving at 40 miles an hour when it was just inches away from hitting a bus, and he claimed to Ned Leeds to be able to move a bus with his bare hands. * Superhuman Speed: Spider-Man can run and move much faster than an ordinary human and is adept at dodging quickly. Spider-Man was also quick enough to catch up to a speeding vehicle on foot. His speed has allowed him to casually catch the Winter Soldier's bionic arm before it could even punch him. * Superhuman Durability: Spider-Man's body is inhumanly resistant towards impact forces and blunt force trauma, as he has taken a punch from Winter Soldier and a spinning air kick from Captain America without any serious injuries. * Superhuman Agility: After Spider-Man gained his powers, he became as agile as a spider, being able to make movements that would be extremely difficult for a normal human with great facility, capable of swinging around on thin spider-webbing and jumping great distances and heights without difficulty. * Superhuman Equilibrium: Spider-Man possesses a heightened sense of equilibrium which greatly enhances his balance and coordination. Parker is able to adjust his position by instinct, which enabled him to balance on a string of web and perform a somersault, as well as catch a web cartridge while standing on the railing of a fire escape. * Enhanced Senses: Spider-Man's senses are greatly enhanced, with him describing them as being "dialed to eleven". Hence, Parker is able to sense potentially dangerous things shortly before they occur. For example, if an object is being thrown at Spider-Man, he will usually be aware of it, even if it is hurled from far away and he is facing the opposite direction. * Enhanced Vision: Spider-Man's sense of sight is superhuman, to the point that he is forced to wear dark goggles to prevent it from handicapping him in a battle, as there is "too much input". * Spider-Sense: Attributed as an extrasensory ability, Spider-Man's brain intakes and responses to stimuli at an accelerated rate, acting as a precognitive ability to sense potential or immediate danger, a kind of "sixth sense" ascribed to Spider-Man. This awareness thus implies some kind of intelligence, capable of parsing Spider-Man's surroundings, identifying and critically evaluating a potential threat at a subconscious level, thus alerting Spider-Man of dangers he cannot readily notice at first, allowing him to effectively dodge and counter incoming attacks in combat, including projectiles aimed at him even from a blind spot. * Wall-Crawling: Spider-Man can adhere to walls, ceilings, and other surfaces in order to scale them and has stated that he does not use any adhesive gloves or fabrics to do it. This ability allows him to stick to almost any surface when willing himself to, as physical contact with said surfaces creates a locking connection necessary to support his body, even when he is inverted above the ground. Alternatively, Parker could make individual portions of his body adhesive, which allowed him to stick his foot onto the chest of a bank robber to fling him into a wall. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Spider-Man's increased metabolism allows him to rapidly heal and regenerate from harm faster and more extensively than normal humans can recover from. Abilities * Gifted Intelligence: Peter Parker is a highly intelligent science enthusiast, with aptitudes in chemistry, physics, and engineering. His intellect was praised by some of the smartest people in the world such as Tony Stark himself, who considered him a candidate for MIT. * Expert Scientist: Parker displayed knowledge in various fields of science. He developed a highly advanced chemical compound into a silk-like material (the sophistication of which even impressed Tony Stark), and quickly deduced the composition of Falcon's wings based on their relationship between rigidity and flexibility, despite only witnessing their usage in a short span of time. Parker also has knowledge in physics; he was able to quickly solve a physics problem. * Expert Engineer: '''Parker has an affinity for working on and building computers, and has become an expert when it comes to creating new technology. As such, he constructed his own web-shooters along with his first Spider-Man Suit and goggles. * '''Tactician: Parker draws from pop culture when formulating strategies. * Investigator: Parker was able to effectively utilize his suit's video archives and Karen's access to law enforcement databases to generate suspects to interrogate and locate. * Combatant: After fighting crime for six months, Parker's combat style developed into a somewhat instinctive and improvised collection of techniques that emphasizes the use of his superhuman strength, speed, agility, and Web-Shooters. Hence, Parker uses quick, powerful attacks and agile movements while firing his webs to immobilize his enemies. However, Parker is not skilled in martial arts as his style is self-taught and he often gets distracted while in combat. * Master Acrobat: Due to his superhuman agility, Spider-Man can perform acrobatic and gymnastic feats, such as flips, with little effort. * Marksman: Spider-Man possesses extremely keen eyesight, and is able to accurately utilize his Web-Shooters to neutralize his targets during his crime-fighting. He was capable of simultaneously ensnaring Captain America's hands and strip him of his shield, mid-air, executing it all at high speed. * Multilingualism: Parker speaks his native English, as well as some Spanish, studying the language in school with success and being able to understand enough to know a quip Delmar was making about his aunt, May Parker, and then make his own quip about the deli owner's daughter. Parker also knows Italian, as displayed in his text messages with Ned Leeds before their trip to Europe. Equipment * Spider-Man Suit: Parker originally wore a handmade suit while operating on the streets of New York City. Nothing more than a red hoodie, blue sweats, and a pair of goggles, this suit was created with the intention to help Parker to conceal his identity and keep his superhuman senses in check. Parker would later use an upgraded and much more refined suit designed by Tony Stark to better focus his superhuman senses. The new suit also included moving eyepieces that resemble camera shutters to filter out stimuli while in use. * Utility Belt: The suit has a utility belt seamlessly integrated into it. It contains spare web fluid cartridges for Spider-Man's Web-Shooters. * Spider-Drone: The spider emblem on the front of Parker's suit can detach and act as a reconnaissance device. It has a drone mode allowing it to fly onto a target for Parker to follow. * GPS Tracking System: In his right Web-Shooter, Parker has access to the suit's GPS tracking system via a holographic display, allowing him to follow his Spider-Drone. * Karen: After deactivating the Training Wheels Protocol, Parker's suit now features an A.I. user interface program similar to J.A.R.V.I.S. and F.R.I.D.A.Y. that provides diagnostic and tactical reports. Category:Superheroes Category:Living Superheroes Category:Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Living Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Metahumans